lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine's Day
A rape investigation is set into motion after a husband sees his wife being attacked while video chatting. Plot While video chatting with his wife on the way home from an international business trip, a Wall Street executive watches an intruder assault and abduct her. The kidnappers demand ransom, and Detectives Benson, Amaro, Rollins, and Tutuola are on the scene when the missing housewife arrives to pick up the money. She frantically tells the detectives about her ordeal, but Benson grows suspicious of her story. The SVU squad and Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak dig deeper to find out who the real victim is in this increasingly complicated case. Summary Businessman Boyd Hartwell video chats with his wife, Christine before boarding on a plane home from Hong Kong. Boyd sees Christine being attacked by a masked man with a gun. Before Boyd lands, the detectives are already investigating Christine's kidnapping & rape, but Boyd tells them that Christine's kidnappers demanded $250,000 and if the police are involved, Christine will be killed. When the ransom is picked up, the detectives discover that Christine has been sent to get the money. At first, Christine claims that three black men kidnapped & raped her, but the evidence doesn't match her testimony and she keeps changing her story. Eventually, the detectives discover that she has been having an affair with her delivery guy and planned her kidnapping & rape. Christine is charged with obstruction, coercion, and filing a false police report, but one of the jurors in the trial becomes sympathetic towards her after they share a cigarette in the stairwell of the courthouse together. The juror's refusal to vote guilty leads to a mistrial. Meanwhile, Nick's wife, Maria is home on leave and by the end of the episode, he believes that she is having an affair. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Laura Benanti as Maria Grazie * Jenna Stern as Judge Elana Barth * Ron Rifkin as Attorney Marvin Exley Guest cast * Chloë Sevigny as Christine Hartwell * Josh Randall as Justin Geld * Laurie Kennedy as Mrs. Hartwell * Shawn Hatosy as Kevin Fahey * Rich Sommer as Boyd Hartwell * Carsey Walker, Jr. as Darel Jefferson * Angel Pai as Lien * John Solo as Brad Hayes * Matt Loguercio as Juror Number Seven * Gameela Wright as Jury Foreperson * Lucy Fava as Madison Hartwell * Richard R. Corapi as Airline Passenger References Episode references Quotes :Rollins: I don't know about the SEC, but it ain't a good idea to lie to NYPD. ---- :Amaro: He thinks there's nothing wrong with the marriage that a blue box and thigh-highs can't fix. ---- :Olivia: We can't let her get away with it. Every time a woman makes a false accusation, it makes it that much harder for real victims. ---- :Casey: I'll do my best but there's not a chance the bosses will let this go to retrial. ---- Background information and Notes * Shawn Hatosy had previously guest starred in an episode of Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, and Law and Order: LA, as well an episode of Homicide: Life On The Street. * This is the last appearance of A.D.A. Casey Novak. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes